


Late Night Phone Call

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [24]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #26 - Pressure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Phone Call

When the ringing roused him from his sleep, he groaned, flipped over pulling the pillow over his ears and tried to ignore it, block it out, return to blissful slumber. But the ringing didn’t stop, not completely, only pausing here and there while someone redialed his number, over and over again. He sighed, knowing he would never get back to sleep now, because whoever was on the other end of the phone line obviously needed him.

“Eunhyukkie…” The tone of voice jolted him awake, the sadness concerning him.

“Ryeowook? Is everything alright?” He could hear the sniffles of response on the other end. “Y-yes… everything’s fine.”

“Then why are you crying? Tell me… please! You’re worrying me.” Eunhyuk was sitting up, shoulders tense as he strained to listen for any sign that the younger was about to burst into tears. So far, so good.

“I. I got your package. The earrings. Oh Hyukkie, thank you so much.” Then he burst into tears, Eunhyuk at a loss of what to say to quell the wet. “I just – it’s so much pressure and – and these, they made me smile again. I’m going to wear them every day till we get back. And I’ll think of you, you Eunhyukkie. I love you.”

The line went dead as Eunhyuk sat there in dark, stunned silence. The eternal magnae hadn't been sad after all, and all the elder could think was "eh?"  



End file.
